Long live
by tvdtwilight101
Summary: What happens when Buffy loses all of her memories she's gained since her first year on the hellmouth? What if she goes to Spike for help? What happens when Angel's in Sunnydale at the time? How will he react? Or should I say overreact? B/A


A/N This takes place after the episode, Once more with feeling.

The cool night air breathed through the cementary, ruffling Buffy's air as she patrolled. The past couple of weeks had been slow, there had been no demons, vampires, or witches. As a matter of fact her whole life had been slowing down, ever since her encounter with the musical demon, Sweets. Her only problem seemed to be, Spike. Spike, who followed her around constently, Spike who loved her, Spike who was trying to make her feel for him. Sadly enough the feelings were already there, even if she would never admit them. With a grimace, Buffy thought back to the last song she had sung. Spike was one vampire she would never be able to slow down. Hearing rustlings behind her, she smirked. She might not be able to stop Spike, but, she could very well stake the vamp behind her and be on her merry way.

The rustlings came closer, Buffy spun and kicked the intruder of her would be normal life in the torso. "When are you guys gonna learn, when you mess with Bu-"

"Buffy Summers you mess with the slayer."

Buffy gasped as she stared at her interrupting intruder, who had winded up being a very handsome man. Inwardly she winced, she felt imoblized. Why was she acting like this? Sure she had been around many of handsome men before. So why was she acting like this now?

The man smirked knowingly. "Oh yes you're Buffy Summers, but you're not just the slayer, are you? Oh no, you're many things."

Buffy attempted to come up with one of her usual witty comebacks, but came up blank. Was her mind imoblized too? She felt herself shaking, horribly so, as the man circled her.

"However, dearest Buffy, I'm not interested in your slayer half. She means nothing to me. I'm more concerned about your vulnerable, niave self. Who once had a thing for cherry lollipops. "

Buffy groaned, thinking back to her early high school days, she'd have a cherry lollipop everyday as she waited for her Mom to come and pick her up on the front school steps.

"Personally, I think the Slayer half is too dominating, I think the other half should have the spotlight. Don't you?"

Buffy's eyes widened as fear coarsed through her. The man finally stopped pacing and gripped her shoulders.

"Let me give you a quick life lesson, Buffy. Be yourself,"

As he spoke thouse fatefull words light as vibrant as fireworks clouded her vison. She couldn't take it and like a light she passed out.

_**B/A B/A B/A B/A B/A**_

Dawn yawned tiredly as she tried to wait up for Buffy, who had gone out to patrol hours ago. She stood up with every intention of going to bed, when she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes narrowed, her hands grasping the door knob and slowly opening the door, as she thought of every reason why someone would be bothering her at this hour. If Xander came by to ask for soap again she would; she would open the door FOR ANGEL?

It was true, standing on her front porch was An gel. With a little screech that she would proubly regret later, she lunged at him, evloping him in a hug. Looking up at Angel's smiling face, she knew just how happy Buffy would soon be.

"It's nice to see you too, Dawnie." Angel said still smiling.

Jumping up and down Dawn replied in a rush. "What's up Angel? Why are you here? Is this a social vist? Is there some bad demon trying to kill my sister? Are you really Angelus? Did you suddenly adopt a dog and lose him?'

With a little shake of his head, Angel said, "Whoa Dawn slow down. First of matters is your sister here?"

Dawn smiled in glee, he was here for Buffy. "No, she's out patrolling but should be home any minute now."

Angel grinned, "Ok Dawnie, I'll wait with you."

Dawn smiled back widely, "Ok, sounds-"

But she was interrupted as bright, blinding light consumed their vison for an endless moment.

Angel, concerned, was by her in an instent. 'Something's wrong.", he stated criptiqlly.

Dawn groaned, "Thank you, Captian Obviouse."

Angel, who was already halfway out the door, said. "I'm going to go make sure that Buffy's ok.", with thouse final words he was gone.

_**B/A B/A B/A B/A B/A B/A B/A**_

Spike tudged his way through his cementary, until he came upon a unconscience Buffy; with a shrug he lifted her into his arms, and headed to her crypt.

**A/N HEY GUYS! SO THIS STORY JUST CAME TO ME RANDOMLY AND I HAD TO WRITE IT. IT TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 6 OF BUFFY AND SEASON 3 OF ANGEL. PLEASE DON'T BE TOO HARD ON ME, AS I HAVEN'T WATCHED ANGEL YET, SO I'M JUST GOING OOF OF WHAT I'VE CHAPTER WILL BE IN BUFFY'S POINT OF VIEW. ANYWAYS, DOES ANYONE WANT TO READ THIS STORY? ANY CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO SEE IN HERE? PLEASE TELL ME ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS. I'LL ONLY CONTINUE IF I THINK PEOPLE WANT TO READ THIS. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ANGEL FINDS SPIKE AND THE CHANGED BUFFY, HOW WILL HE REACT, OR SHOULD I SAY OVERREACT?**

**P.S MY OTHER STORY BETTER LATE THAN NEVER WILL BE UPDATED SOON!**

**P.S.S PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW?**


End file.
